


Angry German Fairy God Parent

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Sense8 (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/F, F/M, Godfather Wolfgang, Implied Mpreg, Lito is Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Mexico, More characters to be added as they appear - Freeform, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Road Trips, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slash, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a Sensate, Tags May Change, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Violence, Warning: Gerard Argent, Werewolf Hunters, Wolfgang is Badass, Wolfgang is Protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Lito gives birth to a cluster of his own. One of them is in huge danger at the same time Wolfie and Felix really need to leave Berlin.Stiles, Erica, and Boyd are saved from Gerard and his hunters by none other than Stiles's own angry, German, fairy godfather. Because that's his life. Stiles will beginning meeting his cluster soon, but he's in too much danger. And Lito asks Wolfgang to bring his child to him. Erica and Boyd want to tag along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Though I will avoid plots from season 2, I am using Sensate facts learned from season 2 so if that's spoiler enough for you, please go watch the second season first.

Stiles felt his blood run cold as he heard the 'click' and then felt the metal against the back of his head. Erica's and Boyd's eyes of panic and sorrow didn't make him feel any better about the situation. He closed his eyes and conjured up the memory of his dad and him visiting his mom on her last good day. 

He heard skin to skin contact and then the 'clunks' as the guns hit the floor. Daring to look back he saw a blond guy with an angry scowl kick away one of the hunter's guns. There was a certain type of rage in the man's eyes as he pulled out his own gun, cocked it, and then shot the hunters on the ground. His gaze then landed on Gerard, who didn't miss a beat pulled out his own. The blond man was unphased and with more agility Stiles thought someone his size could have, dodged Gerard's attacks and got close enough to knock the old bastard down with just one punch. 

It was satisfying to watch. 

The man was then in front of him. The gaze of pure hatred was gone and in its place was a kind smile. "Are you okay?" His accent was thick and clearly German, but clear as crystal. 

"I'm...I'm a little confused." Stiles admitted.

The German chuckled as he undid the restraints on Stiles with care someone who just murdered two hunters and knocked out an Argent shouldn't have. 

 _"Holy fuck, Wolfie. Seriously. What the fuck?"_ Another German burst in, also armed. But his freaking out wasn't so much the dead guys but the tied up teenagers who were beaten to a pulp. 

"Get the girl down, Felix." The blond instructed as he headed to Boyd. Stiles snapped out of his stupor enough to help, Boyd _was_ a big guy after all.  

"Shiiiiit. These fuckers got something seriously wrong with them if they're doing this to kids, Wolfie. You should have made them suffer more." Felix said once Erica was free. 

"I would have but we are tight schedule." The blond, Wolfie, replied. Then he looked to the side and said in German, _"I am not telling him that. Because. Just hang on, we will be there in a day."_

Stiles looked at Felix because Wolfie wasn't talking to him. Maybe he had a comm in his ear like some of the agents on TV?

"Uh...we have some things to explain to you, but they will have to be on the road. Come now," Felix said as he helped Erica and Wolfie and Stiles helped Boyd. "Wolfie...she's healing. Like..."

"Doesn't matter like what so long as she is." Wolfie interrupted him. Then smiled at Stiles. "I think telling you what I'm going to tell you will be easier."

"...okay. Cryptic, but okay. I don't know where we are and we don't have a ride." Stiles said. 

"We'll borrow one. I'm sure they won't mind." Wolfie smirked. 

They made it out of the basement, ducking a few times. Even though the wolves were healing, and Wolfie and Felix were still armed, they didn't want to cause any more noise. Soon enough they were outside and Stiles was outraged that he and other two _teenagers_ , were being tortured in his best friend's girlfriend's house!

"There's time for anger later. For now, survival must take priority." Wolfie told him and nudged him and Boyd towards one of the dark SUV's on the side walk. 

Once they were on the road, Wolfie driving with Felix shotgun. Stiles rode in the back behind Wolfie, Erica in the middle and Boyd on the other side. They were driving for a long while and that's when Stiles noticed. "We're leaving Beacon Hills."

"It's very dangerous for you here." Wolfie stated seriously.

"But my dad-"

"He will be contacted and informed. I know this all will be hard to understand but there are people after you." Wolfie told him, making eye contact in the rear-view mirror.

"What, those hunters? No they were after them. I was just...a message." Stiles argued. 

"Because they didn't realize yet what you are. But it would have shown up soon."

"What I am?' Stiles echoed.

"I'm sorry, but...who are you?" Erica piped in, voice full of confusion as Stiles felt.

"I'm Stiles's angry, German, fairy godfather."

"And I'm his best friend and we're kidnapping three teenagers to Mexico." Felix mumbled from his place. 

"Not all three. Just Stiles. Whatever the other two are, they're not Sensate." Wolfie said. 

"What? So you're just going to leave us?" Erica demanded.

"We'll get you somewhere safe. But yes. Where we're going...we'll probably run into danger. The less people, the safer it is. Easier to move." Wolfie explained. 

Boyd was about to speak but Erica shoved her arm in between Wolfie and Felix and extended her claws and made her eyes glow.

"HOLY FUCK!" Felix screamed. Wolfie remained completely calm, though his eyes did widened a bit. 

"We're werewolves." Boyd said a bit more calmly. "We have super strength. Super speed, Super senses. Hearing, seeing...claws and fangs. We can help keep Stiles safe."

"We also heal. We won't slow you down." Erica added.

"Whoa! Wait a minute. You guys wanted out. This is your shot. You can take it." Stiles butted in. 

"We want a proper pack. What Derek promised us. Not _this_!" Erica said grabbing her shirt and showing him the bullet holes. 

"I'm finding out I might not be human, I've been rescued from hunter's clutches by some Germans, and heading to Mexico while in possible danger I don't even know yet...how is this any different?" Stiles demanded.

"We know from the beginning what we're getting into." Boyd said.

"Not really." Stiles deadpanned.

"He's right." Felix added in agreement. 

"But more than we did with Derek and his....I don't even know what his agenda was. But you could have left but you stayed. You were human and we were horrible to you...we owe you. Your German saviors may know these awesome tricks and how to fight, but if you are in danger you'll need werewolf instincts to help you keep a step ahead." Erica told him. 

"What about the full moon?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. What about the full moon. You guys go all...gah?" Felix asked with a mix of intrigue and slight fear. 

"You helped Scott, right? You can teach us control too." Boyd said. 

"What do you think?" Stiles asked Wolfie. 

"I think..." a slight dramatic pause. "We should stop my McDonalds drive through and have a better introduction as to who and what we are when we're all fed."


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Wolfgang Bogdanow. And I am a Sensate. We are a...different species. Still very human-like but...evolved." Wolfgang began.

Felix had taken the wheel after their McDonalds stop and they were once more on the road. The seating in the back still remained the same as the three teens shared the contents of the bags between them. Stiles though now had a better view of Wolfgang.

Felix scoffed and sent his friend a look. "Don't get too cocky, Wolfie. You would not be here were it not for me. Give me some credit."

Wolfgang sent his friend a small smirk but didn't argue with him. "We co-exist with humanity. We're not that different."

"Except weird powers." Felix butted in.

"What sort of weird powers?" Stiles asked, very interested. 

"I am part of a cluster. I took my first breath of air at the same moment as seven others. We are connected...even though we are oceans apart. In my cluster, there is me, from Germany. Will from Chicago. Nomi from California. Riley from Norway. Kala from India. Cepheus from Kenya. Sun from Korea. And Lito...from Mexico. We all live very different lives, different hobbies, different jobs. So different but the same. We can take on the traits, knowledge, and abilities of the others. Speak and understand the other's languages despite never having learned it. It's all more complicated but that is the gist of it." Wolfgang explained. 

"So are we heading to meet Nomi?" Boyd asked as he tried to keep some of his fries away from Erica.

Wolfgang shook his head. "Nomi might make an appearance but right now we are on our way to Mexico. Lito is the Cluster parent and he's very anxious to see you. Especially considering what happened." 

Stiles frowned a bit. "Cluster parent? But...I mean...I _have_ parents. I mean, I'm not adopted, _right_? How is a Cluster born anyway? And what about the mother? And how exactly did you find us at the Argent estate? How was I in more danger than them?" Stiles asked pointing to the wolves.

  
"So many questions..." Felix tsk'ed. "But valid ones. Though you may wanna drink this first." Felix reached into the glove-box and then passed Stiles a flask. 

"What is it?" Stiles asked as he opened it and took a sniff, but the smell made it pretty clear.

"Vodka. Shit is pretty weird." Felix commented.

Stiles looked at Wolfgang, who for a moment was looking to the side as if having another conversation with someone who wasn't there. Which might be the case. Then he gave Stiles a small encouraging nod. "Shit _is_ pretty weird."

Not really needing any more encouragement than that, and considering how his night had gone, Stiles took a long swing. It burned, but it made him feel better. 

"So. A Cluster parent is the one who creates the next cluster. The job doesn't have a gender. There is one parent, and they can be female or male. Your birth parents are still your parents. You are not adopted." Wolfgang explained.

"As far as we're concerned." Felix chimed in. 

"When a Cluster is born, the Cluster parent can see them...where they are in that moment, what they're doing, where they are. Your first gasp of breath as a cluster was one of danger. Too soon to die after being born. Lito urged me to hurry. With Nomi's help, we got here as soon as we could. It was a mix of telepathy and hacking working side by side. As for why you were in danger. That man, Argent...he is dangerous." Wolfgang said.

Erica scoffed. "No shit."

"To us, on paper, it seemed like a drug dealer or some sort of mafia of sorts. Being a Sensate we thought he was one of BPO's men." Wolfgang told them. 

"BPO?" Boyd questioned. 

"It's a company that funds the hunting and 'research'." Wolfgang used the air quotations. "Of those like us. They like to lobotomize us....sever the connections we have and turn us into mindless zombies they can control to do their own bidding. The fact that werewolves are real, well, it's not that surprising anymore. But it does raise concerns."

 "For whom?" Stiles asked. 

"Many. But ours at the moment remain to get to Mexico. So eat, try to rest. Soon you will meet Lito face to face and _that_..that will take energy." Wolfgang deadpanned but with a slight grin playing at the edge of his lips. 

* * *

 

**_"WHERE IS HE_ _!?"_ **

"Scott, calm do-" Chris tried to be the voice of reason.

But Scott wasn't having any of it. His eyes glowed and he growled at the hunter, "Don't you fucking tell me to calm down! _Your_ damn family, your damn _father_ , is fucking insane! You can try to justify coming after me, try to justify Erica and Boyd, but Stiles was _**human**_! He was human and his _blood_ is on that ground!" He yelled at the spot where he could smell Stiles's fear and dread. 

"Scott-" Allison tried to touch his shoulder but he shrugged it off violently. She bit her lip and tried to hold back tears. Normally Allison in such distress would have Scott bending over backward to make it better but...he couldn't. Not right now. Not when he associated her with the family that had taken Stiles. 

"My dad's FBI. He's damn desperate to make amends with me, and if I have to spend the next three summers in Washington with him just so he calls in however many favors he needs to, to make sure your father rots in a federal prison, I don't give a damn! The least you can fucking do is get him to tell us where Stiles is." Scott told Chris as the police sirens blared and got closer and closer. 

* * *

 

 

_***FLASH*** _

_"AH!! Mira lo! Mira lo! Hernando! Mira lo, que hermoso! AAAAH!" (AH! Look at him! Look at him! Hernando, come see how beautiful he is! AHH!)_

Stiles blinked and tried to get his vision back in focus after the camera went off. But he was immediately pulled into an embrace. His face was cupped and a pretty woman was smiling like a mad woman at him before pinching his cheeks lightly, then began to kiss his face. 

 _"Dani! Dani, por favor. Please!"_ A man pulled the woman off of him before pulling Stiles in front of him. He held Stiles at arm's length, holding him by his shoulders. His face was full of anticipation and there was a smile...and then his lip began to quiver and the man...began to cry before pulling Stiles into a tight embrace. Around them, the camera flashed a few more times. "Oh, you're okay! You're okay and you are so gorgeous! Look at those cheekbones! Hernando, LOOK!"

A guy with a reserved smile and glasses came forward and helped untangle Stiles from the man hugging him. "Mi amor, please remember what we talked about. What _you_ told _me_." 

Wolfgang said that between Sensate languages weren't really a matter of importance since they understood each other, just heard their accents of where they came from. But Wolfgang also said that the people meeting them weren't all Sensate. 

"Right! Right. Sorry. I just-" Before the man could finish, the woman pushed Stiles between the two men and snapped _another_ photo. 

"Oh...my...god! You three look _amazing_! Best family photo so far! But the day is still young. We should go shopping, see the sights, go clubbing! Oh my god, I have to dress you up!" The woman, Dani, went on like a mad woman. 

Stiles looked over to Wolfgang for help. Finally pitying him enough, the blond steps in and clears his throat. 

"Though I would not mind going to clubbing...maybe we should sit down and talk first. Stiles has questions."

"Oh right. Of course! I am so sorry. I just...you are my son. The connect we have is special. Right now you may not feel it but you will!" His 'father' looked at him with a dreamy look. "You are truly amazing." But then he frowned as he cupped Stiles's bruised cheek. 

"Wolfgang got there in time," Stiles said.

"I didn't. I wish I could have done more." Wolfgang said with a frown of his own. 

"You got me and my friends out of there. I thought we were all going to die. You guys saved us." Stiles was quick to say. He wasn't sure if it was his own empathy or the Sensate connection they were talking about, but seeing them upset like that was hard to stand. 

"Speaking of which...I think we should be introduced." Hernando smiled at Erica and Boyd, who was picking at food with Felix at the table. "I am Hernando Fuentes. This is my boyfriend, Lito Rodriguez, as you may know already. And this is our Dani."

Dani waved and smiled, more held back and a bit more motherly after that moment when they realized the danger Stiles was saved from. "Welcome to Mexico."

"Wait, so you guys _are_ speaking English?' Stiles asked, to clarify.

"Si! Though through your Sensate abilities, you will understand the other languages of your Cluster, we all here speak English. Dani and I deal with a lot of American crews and personalities. Hernando is a teacher that gets plenty of English speaking students. Plus...he is as intelligent as he is gorgeous." Lito said as he smiled lovingly at Hernando. 

"And Germans are taught English fairly young," Felix added as he downed whatever was in the Margarita glass. He looked stunned. "This shit's amazing."

"Right..um. So in case you guys already didn't know, I'm Stiles and these are my...um...friends." Stiles motioned to the wolves awkwardly since they weren't really that. "Erica Reyes. Vernon Boyd."

"Do the thing!" Felix excitedly slapped Boyd's shoulder. 

"What thing?" Dani asked with excitement. She couldn't help but look at the threesome and think about her little 'threesome' and wondered how they came to be and what it was exactly. But she kept quiet for now. Too many emotions, too many questions, too much going on right now. 

"Uh...later. I promised Stiles we would contact his father to reassure him. We have to call Nomi and Amanita to set up a safe channel." Wolfgang said giving Felix and the wolves a warning look. Stiles seconded it, and the others nodded. The Mexican threesome looked between each other but decided it would be for later. 

"Come, Stiles. Let's give that bruise another clean. Dani can take Erica to look for clothes...they are adamant about going clubbing later." Hernando said as he and Lito led Stiles to the bathroom. 

Stiles looked at Wolfgang and when he got the gentle smile of support, he felt a bit more relaxed. 

"Send him my way when you're done! AH! I'M A FAIRY GODMOTHER!" Dani cried with joy. 

* * *

 

Derek walked through the forest with a paper bag of food and a bottle of water as he looked for Scott. He found him not long after sitting on a log near where campers liked to make fires. Taking in the scent he smelled Scott's sadness and anguish, as well as a lingering scent of Stiles. 

"We used to come out here...get drunk. I learned here, with him, that werewolves can't get drunk..."

"Not easily. There are ways. Recipes." Derek commented as he sat next to Scott and passed over the bag. 

"I'm not hungry," Scott mumbled. 

"You haven't been home in two days. You reek of exhaustion and other things. You can't help him if you collapse." Derek argued.

Derek expected Scott to fight back. To growl and roar, and be the troubling wolf he's been since the beginning. But he didn't. He opened the bag and ate silently.

"You ever realize how fucking stupid you were? So blinded and then when you could see clearly again how badly you fucked up?" Scott asked after he ate have his burger.

"I let Kate Argent seduce me. Made me think she loved me...she just wanted to get close to my family..." Derek answered.

Scott mentally kicked himself for forgetting that. Stiles wouldn't have.

"I should have listened to you more...If I had paid more attention. If I hadn't tried to ignore it or you...we could have been on better terms. Worked stronger...instead of having that petty ass rivalry. I can't look at Allison anymore. Not with Stiles..."

"You don't know what happened to him," Derek said. It wasn't much comfort, but there was no body. But then again...not knowing in some ways was worse than knowing.

"Gerard said some German guy came in and killed his men before knocking him out. That's it. That's _all_ we have. Some German guy. All the cameras at the Argent place were shut off. There are no witnesses. No traces. Hunter tricks to keep wolves off their trails have caused us to lose Stiles's scent, and then that storm afterward got rid of anything else..." Scott said miserably. 

"Come on...Isaac's waiting for me. We shouldn't be alone right now." Derek said and helped him up. 

He hated that two of his wolves were also missing. That his pack was incomplete. This wasn't how he wanted to gain Scott into his pack...and they still didn't feel like a pack. But they needed each other more than ever. 

* * *

 

"Now that I'm here...what's the purpose?" Stiles asked as he stood still while Hernando patched him up. Once they learned Stiles had more injuries on him, they demanded a full inspection. 

"Well. Your powers will be coming in soon. You will start hearing voices, seeing things, speaking other languages. Meeting your cluster. It's surreal. It's wonderful. They may need you to help them, and in times of trouble, they may help you. Wolfgang and I will help you become strong. But teach you how to protect yourself from BPO." Lito explained.

"I still don't think I understand much about those guys," Stiles admitted sadly.

"Good. The less you're involved with them the better. They are not to be messed with." Lito said strictly. 

"Lito and his cluster are going after them. It's a story of the tortoise and the hare. Patience is needed." Hernando said, finishing up.

"You're going after them? Can I help?" Stiles asked, immediately ready to fight. 

Lito saw the fire in him and smiled, pulling him into a hug and kissing his forehead. "Yes. By being smart. Being safe. Learn to fight, learn to adapt. Learn about your cluster."

Hernando then added. "Learn the limitations and rules, for when you know the rules, then you can break them." He said that with a smirk. But then with a gentle smile said, " Learn to be safe...and then you can probably do some batshit crazy stuff like your father's Cluster." He said it playfully, though it did hold some seriousness. 

"Father..." Stiles let out a deep breath. "How...how much danger is my dad in if he knows what I am?"

Hernando and Lito shared a glance. Lito then looked to the side and spoke in Spanish. " _I know. I know but it is family...yes. Okay."_ He turned to Sties and smiled at him while cupping his face. "It will not take long for BPO to put two and two together. They will go to your father...it is best, as hard as it is if he doesn't know anything."

Stiles's face was clear of all emotion for a while but it was clear in his eyes that his mind was racing a thousand miles per minute. 

"Can I still make that one phone call?"

* * *

 

 _"Alright, Stiles. The connection is secure. Make your phone call."_ Nomi said over the computer scene.

Stiles nodded and dialed the phone number, sparing the two werewolves a glance before stepping onto the terrace. 

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night when Derek's phone rang. He was alone in his new loft but nowhere near going to sleep. He didn't recognize the number but picked up anyway.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Who is this?" Derek demanded.

"..."

"I don't have fucking time for jokes!" Derek growled and was about to hang up.

_" **Wait**! Please don't."_

"Stiles...?"

_"Hey..."_

"Wha-where _are_ you? Are you alright? Are Erica and Boyd with you!?"

* * *

 

"Stiles, Nomi said you have to make it quick." Wolfgang reminded him sadly.

Stiles's hand clenched around the phone but he nodded.

* * *

 

_"Derek, I need you to listen and listen good. I can't be on too long. I'll try to call again when it's safe. Just know I'm alive. So are they...we're together. Helping each other survive. There'll be people going to see my father. Government types that are too much like hunters. Stay clear of them. Keep Scott away too and...make sure my dad is okay, **please**."_

 Derek was confused but he wasn't a stranger to situations like this so he nodded, even though Stiles couldn't see. 

"Okay. Who are they? The people after you. _Why_ do they want you? _How_ did you escape? Who was the German?" Derek fired off as many questions as he could think of.

_"I can't say. Best you don't know. Just...keep a low profile. Stay safe. I'll try to call again soon."_

And the line went dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~
> 
> So this turned out more fun than I expected! I'm already thinking way too far ahead of myself. I'm thinking of making this into a series. Just so I won't over complicated myself. I want to explore this little family I've chosen with Wolfie, Felix, Stiles, Erica, and Boyd. We'll see how it goes. 
> 
> Just so no one is shocked. I am a huge Sterek fan so there are high chances of Sterek happening in later chapters. If you're a Sense8 fan then you should be aware of the multiple relationships going on and openness...that will follow Stiles. Het and Slash.
> 
> Though the decision does fall on me, I'd like your thoughts on a choice I'm thinking over. Should I create original characters that will make up Stiles's Cluster, or should I pull other characters from other fandoms to fill in the roles?


	3. Chapter 3

"Derek? What are you doing here?" Melissa asked when she noticed the young man. 

Derek looked around before he asked, "Is there anywhere we can speak in private?" 

Melissa raised an eyebrow but nodded and led him to an empty room. She was now aware of the whole werewolf thing. Scott was having a horrible time with his control since Stiles' disappearance and was acting out. Though Derek was doing his best with both Isaac _and_ Scott, he knew he couldn't avoid telling Melissa forever. Unlike Isaac's father, Melissa was a caring parent. It was a great shock and it took her a few days to get over the shock, which was time Scott spent at the loft. But she came around eventually and was equally pissed at the Argents once she knew the whole story. 

"What's wrong?"

"I got a call...from Stiles."

" _What_?" 

"It wasn't long. I don't know what the hell is going on but he seems to be alright. Boyd and Erica are with him. I wish that would make me feel easier. They're werewolves so I want to say they'll protect him..."

"But?"

"They're not the most trained. And as far as I knew...they weren't really _friends_."

"But if they're with him now, then they could put whatever they had aside and work together right?" Melissa asked.

"I can hope. But that's not the main worry I have right now." Derek told her. 

"Okay, enough with the crypticness. What's going on?" 

"Like I said, Stiles called. It was short but he said some government types, as dangerous as hunters, will be going to visit his dad soon. He told me to keep Scott away and safe."

Melissa frowned at that. "Why? What in the world is going on?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping to hear again from him soon, but he said he'll call when he knows it's safe. I've been keeping an eye on the Sheriff and I saw some of those government types show up at the station. They look like they mean trouble."

"Is Stilinski alright?" Melissa asked with concern. 

"Stiles called me instead of him, I think. So long as the Sheriff doesn't know anything, he should be alright. Right now I'm worried about you and Scott." Derek replied. 

" _Me_?"

"If these people are like hunters and you slip up for whatever reason, they might...I don't know... _take_ you. Take Scott."

She scoffed a little. "I'm a better liar than you give me credit for. And I have to deal with conceded and narcissistic doctors and other administrative authorities on the daily. I can lie to these government types. But Scott...he's still not in a good place right now."

"Legally speaking, he's underage. They can't speak to him without your consent. But these might be people who don't really care about rules."

"So what should we do?"

"I'll hide him. If they ask...tell them you were at your wit's end and that you sent him with his dad."

"You think that'll work?" Melissa asked, unconvinced. 

"If they're just interested in Stiles, then I think so. I'll be checking in. But just in case...have something on you to help you get away just in case. Get away and go either to the old Hale house or the train station." Derek told her.

"That seems...drastic."

Derek looked at her seriously, "If they're as serious as hunters...it's better to have a backup plan for the backup plan."

* * *

 

 

 The group ended up going clubbing. Dani got overexcited in dressing Stiles up, and Erica didn't help matters by finding a kindred spirit in Dani's fashion taste. Together they dressed Stiles up, as well as commenting on the other boy's outfits before hitting the clubs. 

Stiles found it a bit hard to get into a party mood as he was still trying to process everything that happened. Not to mention he was still very concerned about the possible dangers Scott and the others were facing due to hunters back in Beacon, and that apparently this BPO was going to be visiting his dad. 

But with the help of Dani, Felix, Erica, and a few shots...the group had one hell of an outing. When they made it back to Lito's place, it was well lit by the sun. 

It was Stiles's turn to shower when it happened. 

He didn't have as much facial hair as others in his class, but he still grew stubble. After his shower, he was preparing to shave. He opened the mirror to take out the shaving cream and when he closed it he began to spread the cream over his face. He didn't think too much about it, he still felt like himself, but the image in the mirror wasn't him. It was another guy. Someone that he's never seen before but before he could absorb any information, in just a blink of an eye and in his mind's eye, he was back to being just Stiles. 

It was such a strange feeling of deja vu, that he left the bathroom without shaving. 

He was still in a daze when he ran into Lito.

"Everything okay, mijo?" 

Stiles blinked and then shook his head. "Yeah. I mean, I think so. Where is everyone?"

"Felix and Wolfgang are sleeping. They're still a bit jetlagged I think. Dani has Erica with her. They're a dangerous pair, those two." Lito commented. 

"Understatement. Boyd?" 

"I think he's with Hernando in the kitchen. Are you sure you're alright?"

"How did you feel when you were coming into your powers?" 

"Ah." Lito's face became one of understanding. "Well, I can't be completely sure. But it started slowly. Clusters are made up of people from all over the world, different background, and different genders. We started by feeling what others were feeling. Be it physical or emotional. One of the first things I felt was one of my cluster's menstrual pains."

Stiles' eyes widened. 

Lito nodded as he wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder and led him to the balcony. "If you think I'm dramatic as I am now, imagine me PMSing." 

"So...it's normal? But how do I distinguish other's feelings from my own?" Stiles asked with a confused face. 

"That is...complicated. Just because you'll be getting the thoughts and feelings of others, doesn't mean yours disappear. Doesn't mean you disappear. You're not un-becoming you." Lito tried to explain but he knew he was struggling a bit. "As you meet your cluster and get to know them...you can sort of feel who each emotion is coming from. And eventually, depending on the situation, you can call on the one you need help from most. Be it that you're being chased by crazy government types and need help kicking ass...or you're about to experience your first sexual encounter with someone of the same sex and need a pep talk."

Stiles shook his head at the insanity of the situation. "I never thought my life would be this weird."

"Same. But it's also pretty wonderful."

"Is it?" Stiles asked him genuinely unsure. 

Lito sighed as he pulled his son into a hug. "It is, Stiles. It really is. But it's not without its complications. We live in many realities. The ones set by life, but also by society. By our countries and culture...we have to adapt to all of them. But as a homo sensorium you are one step ahead of humans in adapting." He paused as he gave Stiles a fatherly smile. 

"Life is hard, mijo. But through bonds, friendships, and other relationships...it's made easier. Or maybe not easier, but better."

* * *

 

 

"Are there any rules about it happening younger?" Nomi asked as she conferenced with Will, Wolfgang, and Riley. 

"No, but there's not really a _'So, you're a Sensate_ ' video we can watch about what's expected of our kind." Will deadpanned. 

"We haven't come across anyone younger." Riley reminded them. 

"Which means that his powers might not flourish at the same speed as our own," Kala stated, popping up. The sceneries kept changing depending on all of their locations. From Kala's home, to Lito's guest bedroom where Wolfgang was sharing a bed with Felix. He was occupying it now, sleeping while Wolfgang sat in the chair and spoke with the others. Riley and Will were together in their own apartment hiding from Whispers, and Nomi was being hidden by Neets. Kala then turned to Wolfgang, "How's Lito handling everything?"

"Good. He might trip up on what to say but he means well. And Stiles feels safe with him." Wolfgang replied. 

"That's good." Riley smiled happily for them. She wishes he could meet the boy personally. 

"Guys, we need a plan." Will brought the conversation back to focus. "BPO is still hunting us, our particular cluster because we've been the biggest threat they've had so far. This threat isn't just to them...if Stiles proves anything-"

"His survival instincts, or his Sensate powers, are activating early because they're needed..." Nomi filled in.

Will nodded. "We need to handle this."

"What about Stiles and his cluster?" Kala asked. 

"We'll find somewhere safe for Stiles and his friends. They can keep a low profile while we handle Whispers and BPO.." Will said. 

"Lito won't like being away from Stiles," Wolfgang told him. 

"He'll hate the idea of Stiles being close to danger even more," Riley said confidently. It was in moments like these that they remember she's the only one who's ever been close to becoming an actual parent, and the tragedy that kept her from being one. 

"I'll tell him in the morning. Right now...let's let them bond." Wolfgang said. 

* * *

 

"Can I help you?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as he opened the door. He wasn't in the best mood. His eyes were bloodshot and the bags under them were deep and dark. Not having any clue as to what the hell happened to Stiles was driving him mad. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone who didn't bring news about his boy. He was about to get some...but not any he'd like. 

"Good morning, Sheriff. I'm sorry to be a bother but I'm here to speak to you about your son. May I come in?"

"Who are you?" The Sheriff asked. 

"I'm Dr. Whispers." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to work in the plot of the finale into this. I don't know 100% how yet, but I'm going to try. I've also decided to create my own cluster for Stiles, using other fandoms as inspiration. Sorry it's taken me forever to update. I'm trying guys!


End file.
